The supply of water, and clean water in particular, has progressively become a serious problem in many parts of the world. The ground water level sinks, severe droughts occur, landscapes dry up, and deserts spread. The water which exists in these areas is generally very highly polluted, which in turn can lead to disease among both people and animals, with infections, which can result in major disasters.
Many attempts have been made to supply such problem areas with water in some form or other, either by drilling to great depths in the soil to create water wells and recover water from under the ground, or by damming up and channeling as needed water on the surface of the ground. However, there are regions in which water may not be recovered from under the ground via wells, and no water is available on the surface of the ground that may be dammed and channeled, and such techniques are therefore not available.
Where sea water is available, plants have been developed for purifying such water in order to provide drinking water. However, sea water is not always available, or is only available via extensive pipeline systems, and such plants are generally prohibitively expansive to build, and require substantial energy to operate.
Where water is not available either under the ground or on the surface of the ground, and sea water is not readily available, attempts have been made to recover moisture from the atmosphere, that is, by recovering water which exists in humid air. Techniques which have heretofore been developed for recovering water from air require complex equipment, such as evaporators, condensers, large fans to force air through a system, and/or the like, and substantial space for such equipment, as well as substantial energy to operate such equipment.
Accordingly, a continuing search has been directed to the development of systems and methods which can recover water from the atmosphere, which systems and methods do not require complex equipment and substantial amounts of space and energy to operate.